


An Officer and an Alchemist

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Havoc wonders if he and Ed have something deeper than tons of mind-blowing sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about two years after the Fullmetal vs. Flame episode. Originally written in 2009.

Smoking was the last thing on Jean’s mind as he looked at Ed’s naked body, which was nothing short of a work of living art with its hypnotic juxtaposition of metal and muscle.  He never thought it was possible to crave anything more than the satisfying nicotine rush of his habit of choice until the teen had shown up at his place last week and, without so much as a warning, sucked him off in the entranceway, leaving him almost paralyzed from the onslaught.  While Ed’s preference for men was surprising enough--not that Jean had ever thought about him or his sexuality one way or another up until that point--his preference for _him_ was what astounded him the most.  He supposed it just stood to reason that Mustang would be the one to win against him when it came to men as well as women, so that Ed had sought him out like this was nothing short of stunning.

He quickly rid himself of his clothing, taking extra special care not to get caught in his zipper as he eased it down over his erection.  He let his eyes take in the feast lying before him--the long blond hair that spilled around Ed's shoulders, thicker and more lustrous than any woman’s (this he knew on account of the times he’d had his fingers wrapped throughout it as he fucked the teen’s willing mouth); the golden eyes, like fire, burning through him with a defiant want; the stubborn and slightly pouty mouth that made short work of his ability to speak and think… _and_ stand; and that body, that _amazing_ body--never in Jean’s life had he wanted so badly to be inside of another human being, male or female.  He clenched his teeth while his gaze settled on Ed’s cock as it rested against his lower stomach, hard and wet. There was nothing short about that part of his body _at all._

Jean crawled onto the bed as Ed grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand.  He still couldn’t believe that the kid actually went so far as to carry the stuff around with him and found that the idea of Ed doing something so decidedly slutty was _extremely_ tantalizing.  He watched, mesmerized, as Ed poured some of the slick liquid into the palm of his left hand and grabbed onto himself, slathering it onto his erection with painfully slow, teasing strokes.  He was so hypnotized by the display that he did not noticed the teen offering him the bottle until it bounced off of his forehead and hit the sheets beside them.

“Pay attention,” he lectured playfully, his voice low and hushed and throaty and unlike anything Jean was used to hearing at work. 

“I _am_ ,” he shot back, easing himself between Ed’s legs and watching closely as the teen continued working himself over, his mind filling with the sight and sound and smell of him, his mouth filling with the _taste_ of him as he ran his tongue across the tip of Ed’s cock. 

Ed hissed and bucked his hips and Jean smiled to himself.  He hadn’t been all that adept at the art of taunting and foreplay a week ago, but thankfully he was a quick study.  He took the bottle of lube and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers before sliding them between Ed’s legs.  He found what he was looking for and pressed gently with his middle finger, savoring the way it slid in to the first knuckle.  Ed moaned loudly and thrust forward in an effort to get more of it inside of him.  Jean obliged him by shoving his finger in further, watching the ecstasy play out on Ed’s face as his hand began stroking even faster.  He took the tip of Ed’s cock into his mouth once more and sucked on it while he eased the second finger in with the first, twirling and scissoring them as he worked the teen open, ignoring the painful throbbing of his own cock.  This would only be the third time that they fucked but Jean’s body still craved the young alchemist as much as any other addiction and if he didn’t indulge it soon, he thought it was very likely that he would explode from his desire--as it was, he could hardly refrain from shamelessly humping the bed while he waited for Ed to loosen up.

Jean felt the teen pulsate against his tongue and sucked harder, eagerly swallowing the spurt of precum that shot into his mouth.  If anyone had told him a week ago that he would have Fullmetal’s cock in his mouth he would not have believed it was possible, yet there he was, going down on the kid while he fingered his ass.  He would have thought it surreal had it not been so goddamn hot.

He moved away from Ed and withdrew his fingers before pulling himself up to his knees.  Ed spread his legs wide open and Jean pushed against him, gritting his teeth as he slid into Ed’s tightness.  He slowly rocked his hips… back and forth… forcing himself a little bit deeper with each thrust until he was finally buried completely inside Ed’s body.  Ed released his cock and raised his arms, gripping the headboard behind him and using his strong arms to lift his body off of the bed and match Jean thrust for thrust.  Unable to hold back any longer--it was a miracle he'd held out as long as he had--Jean hooked his arms around Ed’s legs and began ramming him... pounding him... ravaging him as much as his body would allow... driving himself as hard and fast and deep inside of the teen’s body as he could.  The room was filled with the sound of the friction and wetness and the creaking of the headboard as it just barely managed not to break under Ed’s strong grasp, and their chorus of combined grunts and groans, which still surprised Jean; he had somehow figured Ed for a screamer.

Jean slung Ed’s right leg over his shoulder-- his flexibility definitely came in handy--and cupped his taut ass in the palm of his hand as he began calling on the name of every god and every obscenity he could think of while his orgasm took over, owning him, possessing him, turning every inch of his body into a shivering, shuddering wreck as he spilled an unimaginable amount of cum inside of the teen; it was quite possible that he had never come so hard in his life.  Ed let go of the headboard with his left hand and finished himself off, causing a second round of trembling and incoherence in the older man by tightening around him as he shot streams of cum across his own stomach and chest and cheek, squeezing and wringing himself of every drop before collapsing onto the bed and gasping for air, gazing up at Jean with half open eyes.  Without hesitation, the older man leaned down and licked the cum from Ed’s cheek before moving over to his parted lips and shoving his tongue between them, moaning deeply as Ed wasted no time at all sucking the taste of himself out of Jean’s mouth.  He let go of the headboard and his cock in favor of wrapping his arms around him.  Jean allowed himself to be pulled down into Ed’s strong embrace as he willingly yielded his mouth for the plundering.

It was their first kiss. 

When they finally parted, Jean rolled onto his back.  After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, he instinctively grabbed his ever present pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and lit two.  He handed one over to Ed and made a silent promise to himself to _try_ not to laugh out loud at the teen, whose lack of smoking expertise was extremely apparent.  And a tad bit cute.

“I hear you have an assessment coming up.  Think you might have a go at Mustang again?” 

Ed shrugged.  He exhaled a puff of smoke and tapped ash into the ashtray that Jean had placed on the bed between them.  “It’s been a couple of years since the last time.  Maybe the Fuhrer will let me have another crack at him.”

Jean smiled at the memory of the chaos that was the now infamous Fullmetal vs. Flame incident.  “Who knows?”

Ed stifled a cough and waved a cloud of smoke away from his face.  “Say Havoc… did you ever think about giving alchemy a try?”

“Nah,” Jean replied, putting out his cigarette and lighting a fresh one.  “Guns are _my_ alchemy.”

“Hm."  Ed picked at the butt of his cigarette as tendrils of smoke curled around him.  "You should teach me how to use one sometime… if you have a chance… If you want.”

Jean glanced thoughtfully at the teen's down-turned head.  Where the hell had _that_ come from?  
  
“Yeah, sure.  I can do that,” he said, shoving the cigarette into his mouth in an effort to curb the smile that grew on his lips. 

"Thanks."  Ed gave a quick nod of appreciation before slipping out of the bed and grabbing his clothes.  “I’m using the shower,” he announced, walking gingerly towards the bathroom door.

“Hey Ed?”

The teen stopped in the doorway and turned to face him.  “Yeah?”

Feeling a newfound sense of encouragement, Jean took a deep breath and finally brought himself to ask the question that he had wanted to ask from the very beginning of their affair.

“Why me?”

Ed stared into Jean's blue eyes and smiled coyly. 

“Because.” 

He disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.  Jean leaned back against the headboard and listened as the soothing sound of running water filled his ears, chuckling at the trail of expletives that floated out to the bedroom while the teen fumbled his way around the bathroom.  He lit a third cigarette--he _really_ needed to slow down--and thought about Ed’s one word response and all of the possibility behind it.   
  
_Because._  
  
It was as good a reason as any, as vague as it was, and Jean resigned himself to enjoy the ride as long as it lasted.

 _“Are you gonna come fuck me again or what?!”_   Ed yelled from behind the closed door.

And with that, Jean dutifully put out his cigarette as he rose to meet the occasion one more time. 

It was going to be one hell of a ride, indeed.         


	2. Chapter 2

Jean thought that it was very likely--

“Ed… sl-slow down…”

\--that he just might die--

_“Shut up.”_

\--from being fucked to death by Edward Elric. 

At that moment, it didn’t seem like such a farfetched possibility whatsoever.  Even though _he_ was technically the one doing the fucking, Ed had Jean’s arms and legs pinned under the strength of his automail, making it virtually impossible to move while the insatiable teen rode him hard and fast and deep.

“Ed… _please_ …”

Jean groaned loudly as he felt his cock sliding in and out of Ed’s ass.   He had already surpassed his own personal record for the number of times he’d blown his load in one day; how on earth he had anything left to give was beyond him.  Even so, he felt an all-too-familiar gathering in his groin while Ed gyrated away on top of him, his long blond hair loose and flying every which way, and his face a mask of concentration as he watched Jean’s torment with cruel delight.  Jean closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillow, losing himself inside of the warm, tight body that swallowed him whole.   He began thrusting his hips as much as the teen’s restraint would allow him and-- 

“… gonna come… I’m gonna come... _Ohhhh fuck!!!_ ”

Jean bucked as hard as he could, momentarily throwing the teen off balance and choking back a cry as he unloaded into Ed.  He could feel the teen’s ass bear down on his throbbing cock seconds before a spray of hot liquid splashed across his stomach and chest, and he pried his eyes open just in time to catch Ed pumping himself with his left hand and wringing out the last spurt of cum he could muster before falling against his chest, gasping for air.  With his limbs now free from Ed’s clutches, Jean wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, paying no mind to the slickness between them.  

After awhile, Ed raised his head and pulled him into a long, slow kiss.  Jean dug his fingers into his smooth skin, moaning as Ed's tongue plundered him.  As incredible as the sex was--and _boy,_ was it ever--these were the moments that he found himself craving the most.  Countless times now he had immersed himself in the teen’s amazing body, above and below, sometimes coming so hard that he thought he might pass out from the pleasure.  But even so, it was always Ed’s kiss that broke him, causing him to unravel.

And making him wonder if it wasn’t just about the sex anymore.

Ed pulled away from him, tracing a smooth metal digit around Jean’s left nipple as he laid there, gazing at him with contentment in his amber eyes.  The boy’s hair was a mess and his face was flushed, and still yet, Jean didn’t think he had ever seen a lovelier sight.

“I’m leaving tomorrow on assignment,” Ed said, resting his chin on Jean’s chest.  “I’ll be gone about a week.”

“Oh.”  Jean blinked at him in silence, unsure of what else to say as a slight frown lined his brow.  Not that the news itself was surprising.  Ed was the “People’s Alchemist” after all; venturing out among said people was a part of the job.  But it would be the first time that they were separated by work since this… _situation_ of theirs had begun and Jean found himself put off by the feeling of reluctance that came over him.  

What the hell was _that_ all about?

“Shower,” Ed announced, easing his way off of the older man and standing by the edge of the bed.  “I guess you’re too tired to join me,” he added, smirking down at his sex-battered body.

Jean let his eyes linger on the teen’s cock, which was already semi-hard again.  Unbelievable.  Against his muscles’ wishes, he crawled out of the bed and followed Ed and his spectacular ass into the bathroom.  

His mouth and hands were still in perfectly good working order, after all.

*****

Eight days and almost two cartons of cigarettes later, Jean stared down at Ed and felt a mixture of awe and disbelief as his mind tried to process what his eyes were showing him.  While he was fairly certain that there were more surreal things in the world than having an impromptu conversation with a naked teenager lying between his legs and holding onto his cock while regaling him with tales from his most recent alchemic adventure, he had yet to experience them.

Even more mystifying was the fact that he had actually missed Ed while he was gone.  A lot.  And it wasn't just the sex that he missed… although truth be told, Jean had relentlessly abused himself on more than one occasion during the past eight days with visions of pounding Ed’s ass lingering in his head.  He was at a loss to explain it, even to himself.  Was he really so willing to fall for the kid because he had spread his legs for him?  It wasn’t as if Ed had ever promised him anything outside of paralyzing, planet-shattering sex and even that was never a guaranteed arrangement.  

He didn’t _want_ to like Ed.  Sure, he would fuck the teen to his heart’s content if that’s what he wanted, without hesitation.  But the last thing Jean wanted was to sit around and count the days until they were together again.  It was stupid and weak and pathetic… and _exactly_ what he had done the entire time Ed was gone.

He had to do something about it. 

“… and so then Mustang, that fucking prick, starts riding my ass about how I went over budget but I told him--”

“What are you doing, Ed?”

“What?”  Ed gaped at him.  “What do you mean what am I doing?”

Jean gently removed himself from Ed’s grasp and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up.  He reached for the ever present pack of cigarettes and lit one, dragging deeply.  

“I mean what are you doing?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Ed.   "Here?  _With me?_ "

“Well… I just got off in your mouth,” Ed pointed out, ever so eloquently.  He sat up next to Jean and snatched the cigarette from his hand, taking an unskilled drag.  “And I was kind of hoping to return the favor in a minute or two.”

Jean chuckled softly in spite of himself as he pulled another cigarette from the pack and lit it.  “That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know.”  Ed tapped ash into his hand before taking another drag and stifling a cough in his throat.  “Why _you_ , right?”

“Well, yeah,” Jean said, handing him an ashtray.  

“Havoc,” Ed started, dumping the ash into the ashtray and turning to look at the older man.  “Do you honestly think that I would let just _anybody_ fuck me?”

“… No.”

Ed started laughing, much to Jean’s surprise.  Needless to say, that was not the reaction he was expecting.

“Holy shit, you _do!_ ”  

“ _No_ … I was… I just… I thought…” Jean cringed at his stammering and took a deep breath before trying again.  “Look, I don’t know _what_ to think, okay?  I’m not used to someone…”  He let his voice trail off and puffed away, his face contorting in irritation, annoyed as hell with himself for sounding-- _and feeling_ \--like some lovesick schoolgirl.  

Ed put out his cigarette.  He slid off of the bed and fell to his knees, easing between Jean’s legs and resting his elbows on the man’s thighs, watching him with amusement.  “You’re cute when you pout,” he said, leaning forward and dragging his tongue across Jean’s right nipple.

A sharp retort died on Jean’s lips as the teen began licking his way down his chest.  He knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, _especially_ when that mouth was about to wrap itself around a very delicate area. The sly little bastard knew how to change the subject, that was for sure, but Jean supposed he would be willing to let it slide. For now.

He ground out his cigarette and set the ashtray aside, fully resigning himself to young alchemist’s advances.  Jean hissed sharply as Ed grabbed onto him and flicked his tongue across the head of his semi-hard cock, causing it to twitch.  Then all of his thoughts about feelings and intentions ceased to exist altogether when Ed took him completely into the heat of his mouth, sucking him into a full on erection.  He cried out softly as Ed’s tongue danced along his cock, lapping at it, licking its way up and down his length--it felt _so fucking incredible_. Jean gazed down at Ed’s bobbing head and wrapped his fingers through the teen’s golden strands of hair.  He thrust his hips slowly, gliding along Ed’s tongue until he hit the back of his throat.  Ed lifted his arms and splayed his hands across Jean’s chest, running them over the well-defined muscle, and Jean shuddered beneath the simultaneous warmth and coolness of his touch.  He jerked as Ed licked a trail up his shaft once more and nipped lightly at the tip, teasing him with his teeth before once again devouring him completely.  Jean began thrusting harder, sinking deeper into the Ed’s mouth, a low moan rising in his throat as the teen’s lips taunted him. 

Ed suddenly pulled back, opening his mouth wide and taking the other man into his hand.  In the haze of his need, Jean had just enough time to understand what Ed meant for him to do before he _did_ it, shooting streams of cum into Ed’s open mouth and grunting softly as the teen furiously stroked him to completion. Ed swallowed eagerly and gave him a deviant grin, and Jean let his fingers sift through his hair before bringing them down to his cheeks and cradling his face.  He used his thumb to wipe a spot of cum from the bottom of Ed’s lip and eased it into his mouth, rubbing it against his tongue, and Ed sucked it clean, giving him a playful nibble when he was done.  Jean then pulled his thumb out of Ed’s mouth and leaned back against the bed, staring down at his young lover and shaking his head in defeat.  

With a coy smirk, Ed stood up and stretched before ambling towards the bathroom as usual, giving the older man a most generous view of his backside.  And, as usual, Jean found himself helpless not to follow.   

And so, the ride continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Godammit all._

Jean wasn’t sure if he would make it another minute, let alone the rest of the day, with his sanity intact, not with the raging hard-on currently straining quite prominently against the front of his pants. Thank God the day was almost over. He hurriedly puffed away on his cigarette in silence, praying that the haze of smoke would conceal his flushed face; only a blind man would fail to notice the protrusion in his pants. 

_Oh, but if he could read Braille…_

The only consolation in Jean’s present dilemma was the fact that it was currently serving to distract him from the agitated diatribe of his commanding officer, who had either failed to notice the unavoidable outline of a neglected erection or had chosen, perhaps wisely, to ignore it. Mustang was in rare form today, and it was not without a small… _swelling_ … of pride that Jean understood the reason behind the man’s foul mood was not any particular wrongdoing on his part, but rather because of a certain young alchemist who was _also_ the culprit behind his own state of needful affairs. 

Ed’s yearly assessment had taken place earlier that morning and, as Jean had suspected, Ed had indeed decided that the best course of action was a rematch of what would forever be known as the “Fullmetal vs. Flame” incident from two years ago. And as infinitely epic as that initial confrontation had been, today’s explosive display trumped it.  _Numerous_ times over. Not so much in its grounds-obliterating destruction, although there was that, but in the fact that Ed’s performance clearly showed his maturation over the past couple of years. Perhaps not in the way of his personality--Jean had a feeling that Roy was always going to inspire the kid’s flailing, profanity-laced wrath--but in the almost frightening development of his skills as an alchemist. In spite of his best efforts, short of outright murder, Mustang just hadn’t been able to keep Ed down.

The match had ended in a well-fought draw.

Later, after the dust and debris settled, Jean had the (mis)fortune of coming across Ed in the bathroom, where the teen had been washing up and licking his wounds, of which there were more than he cared to see. 

“Aren’t you going to congratulate me?” Ed had practically purred, looking gorgeous and downright sinful in spite of his bumps and bruises, before slinking over to Jean and cupping his crotch, whereupon he rubbed the older man into a fast and furious erection. And just as Jean was frantically--and not all that coherently--calculating the odds of getting caught while Ed gave him a quick beat-off, Falman came storming through the door to fetch him for Roy. Luckily for the two of them, Falman’s head was so far up his own ass that he had no idea what he had so rudely interrupted, and then--

_“Havoc! Are you listening to me?”_

“Yes, Sir,” Jean replied right on cue, although he was damned if he had the first clue what Roy said immediately prior to that. 

The Flame Alchemist leaned back in his chair, and only then did his gaze fall upon the lieutenant’s… situation. In spite of his own embarrassment, Jean was amused by the sudden widening of his superior’s eyes. Was it because of the predicament itself or, he pondered with a hint of hubris, because of the _size_ of said predicament? He bit down on the butt of his cigarette in an effort to stave off a grin.

“… Fine,” Roy continued, taking sudden interest in the stack of paperwork piled in front of him. “That will be all for today. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jean said once more. He offered the other man the proper salute and turned to leave the office. “By the way, Sir,” he added with a suspiciously pleasant air as he paused by the door. “ _Excellent_ fight today.”

“Get out.”

*****

As he walked through his living room, Jean was just deciding that a pizza with the works--except for anchovies; downright _nasty_ little fuckers, those were--sounded like a capital idea for dinner when he tripped and almost fell over a familiar pair of black boots that had been carelessly shed in the middle of the room. 

As was a pair of socks. 

As was a long red coat. 

As was a pair of black pants that were known to cling to all the right places. 

Suddenly, Jean wasn’t all that hungry anymore. Well… no, he was. But not for food. 

He found him in the bedroom, lying naked with a very thin, very transparent sheet pooled around his waist. Ed was reading--surprise, surprise--a book on alchemy, his hair loose and not quite yet dry from the shower that he had apparently taken. Jean found himself taken aback at the simple domesticity of the act, as well as just how much it moved him to see it, so much that his lust was temporarily forgotten. It wouldn’t be so bad to come home to this on something of a regular basis… would it?

It was official. The kid had him whipped.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down on the empty side of the bed and taking off his shoes.

“Hey,” Ed murmured, never taking his eyes away from his book. “I used the shower, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is.” Jean peeled off his socks and swung his longs legs around onto the bed. “I didn’t give you a key for you to have to ask me to do anything here.”

Without looking up, Ed nodded and smiled briefly. Jean didn’t know if it was meant for him or the book--although he was hard-pressed to know what the hell would be so amusing about alchemy--but regardless, it was a lovely thing to behold. 

_So whipped!_

A few moments later, Ed shut the book and set it on the nightstand beside him. He turned to look at Jean with a slight tilt of the head, and only then did the older man notice a faint purple mark on the teen’s right cheek, the result of taking a near direct hit to the face from one of Roy’s attacks. 

Even though he knew that Ed could hold his own, Jean still thought that he would like to kick Roy’s ass for doing such a thing.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I could eat,” Ed replied, taking Jean's hand and directing it under the sheet to his groin.  _“Later.”_

And all at once, raging need swept through Jean, and everything else was forgotten. He moaned and closed his hand around Ed’s half-hard cock while blood raced to his own, causing it to rise to an almost painful degree. Ed pulled him forward and kissed him hard, taking no time for itty bitty pecks and nibbles, but rather jamming his tongue into Jean’s mouth and plundering it for all it was worth. Jean closed his eyes and moaned again, and he didn’t know which would drive him to ruin quicker--the heat of Ed’s kiss or the heat of his cock. 

Ed broke the kiss and gazed at Jean with a look that would not be denied. “Clothes,” he whispered harshly. 

Understanding the single word for the demand that it was (who had time for complete sentences when there was sex to be had?), Jean let go of Ed and started taking off his clothes, quite the feat doing so while lying down, especially considering the complicated mess of material that comprised a State-issued uniform. He had no sooner shrugged out of his pants, kicking like a man having a bit of a seizure, no less, when Ed pounced, straddling him and grinding his full hardness against Jean’s. It wasn’t long at all before the front of his underwear was soaked, although damned if he knew whether it was because of Ed or himself. Then again, damned if it mattered. 

Jean flipped Ed onto his back and eased between his legs, trying to at least _appear_ more composed than he felt as he struggled his way out of those goddamn boxer briefs. The fucking things were like a second skin. Ed was smirking up at him, cocky little bastard. Jean strongly suspected that his young lover got a charge from the few and far between moments when he actually took the lead, but there would be time to contemplate that later. He needed to be inside of Ed in the worst way.  _Right now._

He yanked open the nightstand drawer and fumbled for the small bottle of lube that would soon need to be replaced thanks to their frequent encounters. Lasted all of a couple weeks, that one did. He snatched it from the drawer, almost pulling the whole damn thing out and dumping it onto the floor in the process.  Ed spread his legs wide (prompting Jean to say a quick prayer of thanks for his flexibility) and lifted his hips, and Jean made short, quick--but careful, _always_ careful--work of easing him open, fingering his slick hole until the teen could no longer stand it. 

“Hurry up.” Ed’s eyes were shut tight, and his cock unbelievably hard and wet as a burst of pre-cum dribbled down his shaft. 

Jean withdrew his fingers and tossed the lube aside, not caring where it landed. He hooked his arms around the back of Ed’s raised knees and slowly eased his way inside of him, trembling as his cock was fully enveloped in the tight heat of the teen’s ass. 

_“Ohhhhh fuck…”_

He began moving slowly, pulling almost all the way out of Ed before burrowing his entire length inside of him. Ed reached around him and grabbed onto his ass, pressing down and encouraging him to move faster and deeper, and Jean didn’t think he would last five minutes at this rate. Hell, even _three_ minutes would be a miracle.

“Harder,” Ed moaned into the crook of his neck, gripping him tightly. “Fuck me harder.”

Jean was more than willing to do just that. The bed began to rock beneath them, the headboard slamming against the wall with each pounding thrust. The sound of their fucking resonated throughout the room, the panting and moaning and groaning and wetness, all of it, filling Jean’s head like some maddening mantra. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast, there was no way he would be able to prolong it, and propping himself with one arm, he reached between their slick abdomens and took hold of Ed.

“Come with me,” he whispered, working his lover’s cock while he fucked him. 

Ed gasped at the request; it was a first. But before he could marvel further, Jean thrust deep into him and found just the right spot, and the teen dug his fingers into Jean’s backside and threw back his head, his orgasm sudden and hard. Jean’s hand was immediately drenched in cum, but that, too, was the last thing on his mind as he spared a moment to watch Ed bucking and writhing beneath him before quickening his pace. He planted both hands on either side of Ed’s head and began pounding him mercilessly, and it took all of four thrusts before he was crying out as he gave himself up to his release, his cock spurting what felt like an endless amount of cum inside of Ed. 

When he was finally finished, Jean breathlessly collapsed on top of him, his body still captive to the occasional jolt that surged throughout him. His lips twitched briefly when he felt Ed’s hands slide up his back and interlock around his waist; at the moment, it was all he could manage for a smile. The couple remained like that for minutes, seemingly longer than the actual act of fucking had taken. Jean would have stayed there if not for the risk of suffocating Ed with his dead weight.

He rolled over onto his back, his body and mind still reeling from the encounter. Although a cigarette would have been the perfect topper, he hardly felt like moving to get one and resigned himself to waiting… until he heard the all too familiar sound of a lighter, followed by soothing smell of smoke. 

Ed inhaled deeply--he was getting much better at it--before handing the cigarette to Jean, who favored him with a questioning stare. 

“There was a pack on the kitchen counter and I helped myself,” Ed explained. “And if you give me any shit about it stunting my growth, I’ll kick your ass.”

Jean chuckled tiredly as he exhaled a plume of smoke. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The lovers rested together in silence while they passed the cigarette back and forth. When it was depleted, Ed handed Jean an ashtray, as he had been the one who finished it. 

“Congratulations, by the way,” he said, grounding out the butt. 

Ed shrugged off the accolade in true Edward Elric fashion, but the gratitude in his voice was not so easily hidden: “Thanks.”

“Pizza?”

“Sounds good. Can I have extra anchovies?”

“… Sure.”

Ed leaned over and planted a small, chaste kiss on Jean’s lips. He then crawled out of the bed with a grunt; between the assessment and the fucking, he was going to be sore as hell come morning, without a doubt. 

Jean watched thoughtfully, and not without a slight stirring between his legs, as the young man walked gingerly into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He wouldn’t ask Jean to join him, not anymore; the invitation was assumed.  It was just one more in a string of recent events that signaled a subtle shifting in their… relationship? Fuck arrangement? Even now, Jean wasn’t sure what to call it. Ed still hadn’t given him the first clue as to what he wanted or expected and he still had yet to answer the most critical question of all:

_Why me?_

But little did Jean know that he was finally about to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean had become so accustomed to arriving home and finding Ed sprawled out naked across his bed that he was shocked to discover that the teen had actually broken tradition for once.  Not just because he was fully clothed, although that would have been surprise enough in itself.  But because he was cooking.  
  
Edward Elric was in the kitchen.  _Cooking_.  
  
And quite badly, by the smell of it.  
  
Jean entered the kitchen just in time to catch the young man cursing at the stove as if it were somehow in the wrong for the travesty that was presently taking place.  Pots and pans were boiling over and a plume of smoke rose from the oven, filling the room with the acrid stench of something gone terribly wrong.  He watched, amused and horrified, as Ed pulled a baking pan out of the oven that contained an unidentifiable lump of burnt meat, something that was most likely part of a cow in its previous life.  The alchemist slammed the pan on the counter with a grunt and a swear and then turned off all the burners.  He then glanced over his shoulder and spotted Jean watching him.  
  
“It’ll taste better than it looks,” he promised him.  “… Maybe.”  
  
Although Jean highly doubted Ed’s claim, he was so touched by the act that he really didn’t care. Because their arrangement so far had consisted of nothing more than a little conversation and a whole lot of sex, Ed’s attempted display of domesticity was completely unexpected.  And greatly appreciated.  
  
“Should I go call the hospital and tell them to expect us?” he asked, smirking around his cigarette.  
  
Ed scowled at the assumption that the disaster before him was not fit for human consumption.  Nor did he deny it.  “Fuck off and go set the table,” he ordered the older man as he began hacking and sawing into the charred roast with considerable effort.  
  
Jean chuckled and did as he was told as Ed continued to maul the roast into a state of respectability.  After a little more clanging and banging and swearing, Ed brought everything out to the table and the two men sat down to eat.  Jean nervously brought a forkful of the mangled meat to his mouth, all too aware of the expectant gaze upon him.  Then he chewed.  And chewed.  And chewed.  
  
At some point, he finally managed to swallow.   Without choking, even.  
  
“Well, how is it?” Ed asked impatiently.  “Tell me the truth.”  
  
“It’s… not the worst thing I’ve ever eaten.”  
  
Ed tried a bite for himself.  His expression, while somewhat pained, seemed to concur with Jean’s assessment.  
  
They valiantly soldiered on through the rest of the meal, discussing their day while doing so. According to Ed, Roy was being even more of a condescending jerk than usual that day, seemingly taking great pleasure in pointing out all of Ed’s shortcomings.  Emphasis on the short.  As for Jean, he spent a sizable chunk of his day watching Kain Fuery dissect a bunch of radio equipment.  It was just as boring as it sounded.  
  
After they were done--and miraculously still alive--they cleaned up and retired to the living room to relax and digest.  Jean tried to hide his elation when Ed sat down beside him on the sofa.  Perhaps not a big deal on the surface, true enough.  But it was still so far removed from their usual routine, so utterly _couple-like_ , that Jean couldn’t help but be overjoyed.  After all their time together, he still had no idea how to refer to their situation.  Sure, they fucked.  They fucked so much it was like a second job.  But beyond that, Jean didn’t have a clue.  Nor did he want to rock the boat by asking, lest Ed decide to put an end to things.  It was best to just shut the hell up and go with the flow.  
  
“Thanks for dinner,” he said, lighting a cigarette.  “You really didn’t have to do that.”  
  
Ed propped his leg over Jean’s thigh, his automail toes wiggling in the air.  “I bet you wish I hadn’t.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Jean insisted.  “It was nice.”  
  
“The food was nice?”  
  
“The _gesture_ was nice.”  
  
Ed snorted laughter at Jean’s clarification.  “That’s what I thought.  And you’re welcome.”  
  
They continued making casual conversation as the evening progressed into night.  Among other things, Jean spoke of his infatuation with his new handgun and once again promised to teach Ed how to use one.  Ed went into great detail about one of his newest interests, alchemy involving plants.  When Jean asked how he discovered such a thing, Ed’s only response was a surly and mysterious reference to “some fucking asshole”.  
  
All the while, Jean played with Ed’s foot, marveling at its heaviness and coolness.  He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like having to live with such a thing, and he suspected that Ed was made of tougher stuff than he would ever know.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Ed said suddenly.  “I almost forgot to tell you that I’m going to Risembool in a couple of days to get fitted for my new automail.”  
  
“How long will you be gone?”  The question escaped Jean’s mouth before he could think to stop it and he was instantly mortified by the clinginess in his tone.  
  
“As long as it takes,” Ed answered.  He stared at the older man, a small, knowing smile surfacing on his lips.  “Why do you ask?  Are you going to miss me?”  
  
Jean decided to take a chance and tell the truth.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Jean had no idea what to make of the silence that followed.  Was Ed’s question merely in jest?  Had he crossed a line with his response?  
  
He eventually received his answer by way of the body that slowly eased onto his lap, straddling him at the thighs.  With his heart pounding in his chest, Jean risked a glance at the young man, who was looking at him intently.  Ed calmly confiscated his cigarette, took a drag for himself, and snubbed it out in a nearby ashtray. He then wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, his fingers lazily sifting through the man’s hair. Jean had no idea what was happening, or about to happen, but as always, he was more than content letting Ed lead the way.  
  
“You were driving me to Shou Tucker’s house right after I passed the State Alchemy Exam,” the teen began, eyes hazed over in memory.  “I was annoyed at Mustang for… _being Mustang_ … but you tried to set me straight about him.  I remember two things about that conversation.  One, I thought you were full of shit.”  
  
Ed smiled and shook his head before continuing.  
  
“The other thing I remember was thinking that you were just about the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen.  Not that I even looked at other people that way back then, but I don’t know, there was just something about you.  Something that… stuck.”  
  
It was a good thing that Jean wasn’t smoking.  At that moment, his gaping mouth would have been incapable of holding a cigarette.  
  
“But you…” he began once he could form words again.  “… you were just a kid.”  
  
Ed shrugged nonchalantly.  “I know what I like,” he said.  “I didn’t really dwell too much on it because I had a lot more important things to worry about back then besides a crush.  Plus things weren’t the way they are now.  In those days, I was always on the move and I hardly ever saw you so I figured it would just go away over time.”  He gestured at their present positioning.  “Obviously it didn’t.  All those years and I could never stop thinking about you.  I finally decided that it was time to do something about it.”  
  
“Coming over to my house and going down on me was your idea of doing something about it?” Jean asked.  
  
“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?” Ed replied with a grin.  
  
He let his fingers trail down to the back of Jean’s neck, and Jean tried not to tremble visibly at the contrast of warm and cool digits dancing along his skin.  
  
“So the next time you find yourself wondering _why you_ … now you know.” Ed scooted forward in Jean’s lap, closing the distance between them.  “I like you, Havoc.  I like you a lot.”  
  
Jean tried to wrap his head around Ed’s revelation, that his feelings were not just weeks or even months old, but _years_.  But before he could contemplate further, Ed was kissing him, slowly, deeply, obliterating all other thoughts from his mind.  He moaned into Ed’s mouth as a brazen tongue slipped between his lips and again when the teen rolled his hips, bearing down and grinding against him.  Jean gripped him about the hips and arched upward, rubbing the swollen tent of his pants between Ed’s legs so hard that he thought a fire might erupt from the friction.  
  
Ed broke away sometime later, leaving them both gasping for air, and he kissed a teasing path along Jean’s neck.  “Touch me, Jean,” he breathed into the other man’s ear.  
  
There were no words in existence that could have properly described the way Jean felt when he heard Ed say his first name.  
  
He quickly unzipped Ed’s pants and reached inside them, groaning when his fingers closed possessively around hard and slick flesh.  Ed shuddered and began to thrust, his cock sliding wetly against the palm of Jean’s hand.  He weaved his own fingers through Jean’s hair once again as he moved, making even more of a mess of it than it usually was.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered shakily as he bucked into the man’s tight fist over and over.  _“Yes.”_  
  
Emboldened by the response, Jean leaned forward, never missing a stroke as he nudged his way past long blond hair and clamped down on Ed’s neck.  Ed yelped and jolted in his lap as Jean sucked on him hard enough to bruise, and he tightened his hold on Jean’s hair, damn near ripping it out at the roots.  
  
Jean tried desperately to rein in his own desire as Ed jerked and writhed above him but at the rate they were going, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could refrain from taking Ed right there on the couch, prep and lube be damned.  Luckily, he knew that he wouldn’t have to wait much longer when he felt Ed swell against his hand.  Moments later, Ed froze suddenly and cried out sharply, his cock spurting all over Jean’s stomach, ruining his shirt.  
  
He collapsed against Jean, shuddering and panting.  Jean waited until Ed went completely soft before letting go of him, his hand a lovely, sticky mess.  When Ed finally recovered somewhat, he pulled Jean into another kiss, this one much softer and gentler than the first.  
  
“Sorry about your shirt,” he mumbled after they parted.  
  
Jean highly doubted that he would be wearing it much longer anyway. “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
He reached out and swept back a lock of Ed’s hair with his dry hand, captivated by the combination of afterglow and affection on his face.  And just plain captivated in general.  Because Ed liked him.  
  
Ed liked _him_.  
  
It boggled his mind.  
  
It warmed his heart.  
  
And as for other parts of his body…  
  
“Okay, can we fuck now?” Ed asked smugly as he cruelly and very deliberately gyrated in Jean’s lap.  “Or did you want to talk about our feelings some more?”  
  
Jean burst out laughing.  So this was going to be life with Ed, huh?  
  
If so, he was going to like it.  
  
“Well, I actually _do_ want to talk about our feelings some more,” he admitted… right before he stood up from the sofa and grabbed Ed by the wrist, dragging him towards the bedroom.  “ _After_ we fuck.”  
  
He had his priorities, after all.


End file.
